La sonrisa mas hermosa
by Isabella876
Summary: OS/ La felicidad más grande es cuando tu hijo sonríe.


**Advertencias**: Después de Sinsajo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre, En Llamas y Sinsajo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo la amo por crear estos libros.

* * *

**La sonrisa más hermosa**

—¡Quiero un gato! —exclama un pequeño irrumpiendo en la habitación de sus padres, antes del amanecer.

—¿Qué?... —gesticula su madre mientras somnolienta prende la lámpara del velador.

—¡Que quiero un gato, mamá! —vuelve a repetir emocionado a los pies de la cama matrimonial.

—Tom, sabes que a mamá no le gustan los gatos —dijo su padre consolador, mientras miraba a su esposa que intentaba abrir sus ojos.

—¡Pero dijeron que pidiera lo que quisiera por mi cumpleaños!... —y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos— lo prometieron… —terminó de decir en un susurro.

Peeta se levantó y tomando al pequeño en brazos le susurró una pequeña respuesta mientras lo llevaba a su habitación. Luego lo recostó y arropó en su cama: —Hablaremos de esto mañana Tom, te prometo hablar con mamá, pero no te aseguro el gato, ¿dejarás que lo arregle? —le terminó de decir antes de apagar la luz. —Sí papi, te quiero.

Regresando a su habitación encontró a Katniss despierta y esperándole. —¿Qué haremos, cariño? —le preguntó a su chica metiéndose en la cama nuevamente.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué tenía que pedir un gato, Peeta? Le dijimos que cualquier cosa, pero no un gato. Además haces parecer que soy la mala de la historia.

—Evidentemente no le dijimos que no podía ser un gato, preciosa —y con esto sacó una sonrisa de su esposa, y la abrazó por la cintura.

—Eres malo, siempre lo haces cuando estoy seria —le respondió abrazándolo —Es que después de Buttercup, no he querido otra mascota, me recuerda a Prim.

—Será bueno una mascota en la familia, no creo que a Ellen le moleste, le gustan los animales —le susurró su esposo mientras la abrazaba.

—Tendrá que ser uno más lindo que ese roñoso gato de Prim —refunfuña con una sonrisa, y apagando la luz y dejando un beso en los labios de Peeta.

Una larga semana pasa, Katniss ha dedicado todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar el regalo perfecto para su pequeño Tom, Peeta la ha encubierto asegurándole al pequeño que no puede prometer nada pero que confié en él. Ellen, la mayor de los hijos de ambos, es quien trae la sorpresa un día antes del cumpleaños. —Mamá, encontré un gato que servirá para Tommy —le susurra mientras ella asea la cocina.

—Muy bien, iremos a buscarlo —deja la escoba en su lugar y sigue a su hija hacía otra de las villas junto a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

—Todos los amiguitos de tu hermano están avisados, ¿no?

—Si mamá, y papá hará el pastel y el abuelo traerá la decoración junto a tía Annie —dijo con su tono de saberlo todo.

—Sabes que a Haytmich no le gusta que le digas abuelo, lo hace sentir viejo.

—En el fondo le agrada, se lo oí cuando le comentaba a papá. Aunque no sé qué le regalará a Tommy, no todos los días se cumplen tres años —le respondió deteniéndose frente a la casa de su mejor amiga Merry.

Un pequeño gato rubio con líneas castañas y ojos verdes, unos seis meses aproximadamente, por lo tanto no es recién nacido. Katniss mira a su hija de reojo y esta levanta los hombros. —Me lo contó hace meses mamá, yo solo me aseguré de encontrar un buen candidato —le guiña un ojo a su amiga.

—Y lo cuidé muy bien tía, está muy bien alimentado, solo le faltan sus vacunas —sonrió la pelirroja amiga.

—Muchas gracias, Merry, asegúrate de estar mañana en la fiesta con tus hermanas, y saluda a tu madre de mi parte —contestó Katniss tomando al pequeño animal entre los brazos y extendiendo la mano hacia su hija.

El resto del preparativo estuvo a cargo de Peeta con un pastel decorado con sus animales favoritos _gatos,_ Haytmich y Annie tendrían la decoración por la mañana y Katniss lo llevaría a pasear al bosque antes de la gran fiesta sorpresa.

—Mañana es el gran día campeón, que tal si te duermes para que llegue pronto —le susurra el padre a su rubio reflejo mientras lo arropa en su cama. El pequeño que ha sonreído y cerrado los ojos se entrega a lo que será la noche más corta de su vida.

—Está emocionado —le comenta a su esposa entrando en su propia habitación — ¿pudiste encontrar su regalo?

—Claro, aunque fue Ellen quien lo había preparado hace meses y seguramente le dijo que nos avisara la otra noche, para asegurarse de que lo aceptaríamos —lo dijo en un tono más serio de lo normal —estos niños me sorprenden cada día más —terminó en un suspiro recostándose en la cama junto a él.

El pequeño Tomas, quien había llegado a alegrar sus vidas junto a su hermana Ellen (disipando las pesadillas sobre perder a sus hijos en una arena que ya no existe), estuvo expectante a las atenciones que le brindaban el día de su cumpleaños, salió de paseo con su madre a cazar algunas ardillas; siempre lo hacían los sábados y al parecer el día de su cumpleaños no sería la excepción.

De regreso a casa por la tarde, entraron como de costumbre por la puerta de la cocina y al llegar al comedor escuchó un ensordecedor grito de sorpresa de todos los presentes. El niño observó a sus padres, su hermana, su abuelo, tíos y amigos de la escuela.

—Espero que quieras abrir tu primer regalo campeón —le indicó su padre acercándole una caja verde.

Tomas miró a su padre, él no bromeaba con cumplir en su palabra, pero ¿realmente estaría allí lo que tanto deseaba? Miró a su madre que le sonreía y a su hermana mayor, y abriendo el paquete verde gritó de emoción: — ¡Un gato! —y tomándolo con sus pequeñas manos lo abrazó pero con cuidado de no hacerlo fuerte y se acercó a su madre. —Gracias mamá, sabía que no querías uno, muchas gracias —dijo ahora mirando a su padre y hermana.

Katniss miró a Peeta, Ellen, Haytmich y a todos sus invitados. Se sintió feliz. El pequeño gato con sus ojos abiertos le había dado una gran felicidad a su hijo. _La sonrisa más hermosa_ en estos tres años. La sonrisa de su hermana Prim reflejada en su pequeño.

* * *

**Notas: Gracias a Satoshi por vetear :) Mustó la idea de hacerlo sobre los hijos de Katniss y Peeta. Espero les guste.**


End file.
